In Between the Lines
by Ayakashiki
Summary: Yato slides open the classroom door, making a grand entrance. And, upon those whole bunch of faces, there was only one student whose eye's were glimmering of something other than surprise. Yatori HS!AU.
Pairing: Yato/Hiyori

A/N: Yatori HS!AU, which means Yato's full name is Miyamura Yato, in this fic.

Hiyori makes the usual small talk with her best friends, on the way to school. It was just an ordinary day for the brunette, with Ami and Yama teasing her to no end.

The thought crosses her mind, was there anyone she liked? It couldn't help but make her wonder, and Hiyori mutters the answer to herself.

"I don't think there is... anyone I like-"

And then she catches sight of the most alluring set of cyan eyes. The brunette can't help but feel almost drawn to the stranger, only by those eyes. They were stained a gorgeous shade of blue, and she found difficulty in looking away from those set of eyes, even when he passes by her. In just a momentary lapse of time, Hiyori was mystified by his eyes alone.

And she pauses, finding herself glued to the sight of him, even as his figure becomes smaller, as he continues to walk away. It takes her long enough to realize, that the uniform he happened to be wearing, belonged to her school.

It surprises her, how she hadn't seen him before now. The stranger's eyes were hard to forget, it were as if they meant to stand out even in the largest crowds.

"Hiyori? Something wrong?" Ami questions, catching on to her friend's behavior.

"Who was that? Is he the one you like, Hiyori?" Yama teases, having noticed the boy she had been looking at.

Hiyori snaps out of it, turning around to face her friends once more. Yet, he seemed to fill her mind moments after. She was unable to manage not thinking of those glowing cyan eyes of his, they just stuck in her mind.

The three friends converse among themselves, upon their way to school.

"Isn't his name Miyamura... Miyamura Yato?" Ami questions, managing to recall the memory of his name.

Hiyori repeats her name inside her name, even whispering it to herself, as they continue on their way.

-

Yato curses to himself, while in the midst of rushing to school. It really was entirely his fault for forgetting something at his home, and making himself entirely late to school. That's the reason for his hasty rush to get to school as fast as he possibly could.

Before he knows it, the raven is sprinting down the school halls, on the way to his assigned classroom. The halls appear empty, meaning he was incredibly late to school. He makes a complete halt upon reaching the door to his destination.

Once he regains his composure after running so much, Yato slides open the classroom door, making a grand entrance.

With a whole classroom of eyes directed upon him, Yato finally takes a seat as his desk.

And, upon those whole bunch of faces, there was only one student whose eye's were glimmering of something other than surprise. Hiyori finds no difficulty in recognizing those eyes of his, they seemed impossible to forget.

Surprise shows on her face, more upon the fact he happened to be sitting in the desk next to hers. Hiyori makes a few side glances directed at him, completely unable to stop thinking about Yato.

It wasn't long before he caught notice of her, and he decides to return such glances. Yet, upon first glance that he snuck in her direction, Yato recognizes her immediately.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Yato questions, in a joking fashion. That question is in a form of a whisper, directed towards the brunette.

"I believe you know the reason.." She whispers back, a sort of giggle leaving her lips afterwards.

"Oh, I know. It was hard to forget such gorgeous eyes as yours."

"I-I could say the same, honestly." Hiyori replies, her statement being completely truthful, though.

And before he could make another teasing remark, the teacher's voice catches both of their attentions. Her words are in the form of a warning, that the two should cease from talking. Otherwise, they would be sitting in the hall for the remaining duration of class.

Yet, there they were, sitting in that hallway. The temptation to keep talking was all too great, since they persisted in conversing just a bit more.

It hadn't stopped them from talking, even after being sent into the hall. The two seemed to get along, quite naturally. It was as if they were drawn to each other.

"Hey, what's your name? I would really enjoy knowing that about you."

"It's Hiyori. Iki Hiyori."

"Pleasure meeting you, Iki-san."

"I.. I don't mind you calling me Hiyori. It's perfectly fine."

"Okay, Hiyori. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Yato, Miyamura Yato."

"Nice to meet you too, Miyamura-san."

"I'm... surprised I haven't met you before, actually." Yato admits, directing his gaze into those alluring magenta irises of hers. He thought of them as incredibly pretty.

"I feel the same." She answers, and in a moment's time, their eyes had met once more.

"I'm sorry for getting you sent out in the hall, Hiyori." Yato apologizes, being that most of this was his fault. There was just something about her that peaked his interest in some way.

"It's not a problem. I actually think... It was worth it to get to talk to you like this."

"You mean that? Then, we should definitely keep talking like this."

"I think I'd like that.."

The two persist in conversing just like that, as if they were already friends. Much to their surprise, before they knew it, the time was now for lunch.

A conversation blooming between them is ended abruptly by the sound of the door sliding open. A few students poured out into the hallway, marking the beginning of said lunch time. Yato immediately rises to his feet, before sticking out his hand down towards her.

"You want to accompany me to buy some lunch?" Yato offers, just as the brunette takes his hand. He hoists her to her feet, without a second thought about it.

"I bring lunch from home, and I'm sure my friends are worried about me. I'm sorry."

"That's completely fine. How about I buy you something, then?" Yato makes another offer. Though, he would be sure to buy her something nonetheless.

"You don't have to do that for me, I don't need anything." She reassures, really just wishing not to burden him.

"If you're sure, then I'll be back soon." Yato answers, right before he runs along to buy a lunch for himself. The store wasn't too far from there, so it would not take long.

Hiyori steps back into the classroom after his departure, immediately heading in the direction of Ami and Yama. The brunette just knew there would be an endless amount of teasing from them, but that doesn't cause her to cease from meeting up with them.

Hiyori opens her bento box with one quick motion. It was the lunch that Sasaki made her each day. Those were always the best lunches, that being in Hiyori's opinion. Without hesitation, she begins eating her lunch for the day.

"Hey, Hiyori. What's it with you and Miyamura, hm?" Yama questions, it was obvious that would be the first question she would ask.

"Eh? T-There's nothing going on between us.." Hiyori denies, that being her usual reaction to these questions.

And, as if on cue, Yato makes his entrance. He makes it an intention to pass by Hiyori's desk, which was still beside hers so made the action easy. Once the raven reaches his desk, he pulls a single item of food out of the bag he carried. With a smile, he reaches to place the item on her desk.

"I... I hope you like melonpan." Yato says, nervously. He couldn't help but buy something for her.

Hiyori only gazes at him in surprise, the same reaction as both of her friends. It wasn't that she didn't like melonpan, she actually enjoyed the snack.

After a few moments passed, Yama turns back to face Hiyori.

"What were you saying, Hiyori? Nothing between the two of you?"

Hiyori was certainly not gonna hear the end of it, now. Yet, she continues to eat her lunch, happily eating the melonpan once she was done.


End file.
